User talk:CodyDuncanFan97
Hey dude! There really is no restrictions to join a camp! The main thing is that you want to stay active in them... trust me. -Phyneo Yes you can... glad I could be of some assistance!-Phyneo Rules Phyneo is mostly right, there are very few rules on this camp, but no restrictions, unless a camp actually says so, for example some may require you to post an auddition on the talk page, though like I said it will always state so, otherwise just assume it's open to every one. The Rules [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 09:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey in the hunger games, how about Fernando finds out Arnie's hidden intellect and he gets gutted by his fishing pole before he can tell anyone. Ya up for that? Survivor321 22:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) As long as he doesn't die so early in the game, then ya I'm up for it. By the way, you're team in Total Drama the Adventure was sent to the Elimination Ceremony. CodyDuncanFan97 22:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Wrath of Wawanwka Totaldramamike13 05:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Original 14 (One Will Debut) # Mike ~totaldramamike13 # Zoey ~ # Cody ~ # Alejandro-Bot ~ # Sierra ~ # Duncan ~ # Gwen ~ # Dawn ~ # Brick ~ # Ezekiel ~ # Anne Maria ~ # Izzy ~ # Scott ~ # (Sign Who Will Debut) ~ dude how do i join ya camp i wanna be cody the best eva - totaldramamike13 dude i need help im trying to make a camp of my own so i wondering if you know how 1. how do you put those little edit signs by each catagory 2. how do you make people join (advritisment) 3. how do you make that table of contents thing plz tell me man i have only been here for 2 weeks :D - totaldramamike13 Dude, please meet me on the camp chat. I wana talk: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 S321 is liscened to chill Survivor321 22:39, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Dude, it means, I can chill lol XD S321 is liscened to chill Survivor321 22:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) The person who will be debuting in your camp is Scrat from Ice Age. Survivor321 19:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude, meet me on the chat please: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, then the Beast must be pretty deadly then, Thanks anyway. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 02:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 The next day is starting in a few minutes. Bloodbath Day 4 (Hopefully the finale) FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 22:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Hay... I am playing as Alejandro and Sierra for only this challenge because mypalben18 is by sibling and he had to go to church when the challenge started! He will be taking over when he comes home. You can ask him on his talk page if you don't believe me but it is the truth! I'll be the debuter if you want Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 00:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) -ACTN I would Noah to debut Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 00:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) -ACTN I'll be gone for a few .. Soo I'll be sick I'll pretent that zoey is sick because I'm busy Hi this is Esther2108. just letting you know i am going away so i may not be able to be there for TDWOW, for the next week or so, and i dont really want gwen or izzy to be eliminated while im gone. thx heya CDF. BlazeHead 51 here. do you min dif i cameo in Wrath of Wawanakwa as Trent?, iff that's OK with you.? thanks dude!, i'll cameo in the episode after Deep Sea Dying. i can't remember what it was called.. haha! - Blaze if the challenge is in the next 2 days i will be. Esther2108- "This might sound crazy, but I am NOT crazy!" 06:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) if the challenges are on weekends ill be busy-OMGDEADPEOPLE hey join my new camp Total drama heros vs villians thc dude - TDM13 I am currently taking a practice SAT I cannot play as cody and Noah now-ACTN Hey dude! just wanted to let you know that mypalben18 and I have to play tennis later so I don't know when we will compete in the challenge... so if the match is long... the Scott, Brick, and Alejandro can't compete! Thanks!- Phyneo Please come to the chat again: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 23:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) hi. i dont really understand the challenge in wrath of wawanakwa. i wont be here for the next 7 hours so- hopefully the challange doesnt happen then. Esther2108 Hey I finished the Cavecicle! Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 00:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) How would you like to debut in Writer of Fame? I dare say, Liam is -- 01:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) heya dude. BlazeHead 51 here. i know this will sound kinda stupid but could i join Wrath of Wawanakwa?. i like it quite a bit. but can Duncan come back so i can play as him?. it's just that i rarely play as any other characters. I am receiving an award at my school tonight so I won't be able to play as Cody and Noah today I am back am I allowed to play in the snowball fight or no? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 01:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Please meet me on ze chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 01:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Quick question... since Alejandro, Brick and Scott got the three girls out and Noah and Cody cant compete in this challenge, but the rules where that you can only get one person out... and they are the only three left... so now what?- Phyneo Hey dude I just realized. Cody hit Alejandro and Noah hit Scott. So Brick has the option of hitting Cody or Noah so it will still be one of them against Brick. So what happen? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 02:27, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey mypalben18 and I have a tennis meeet in the aftertnoon and we might not be availble for the challenge right away... -Phyneo OK. it's understandable why you can't let me come in as Duncan. but can i ask you two things? 1. can i cameo as Super Mario in Miner Traitor Niner? for Comedy? 2. can i join as Tyler? hi. just letting yuou know i wont be here for the next 3 days for tdwrath of wawanakwa. sorry if this causes any disruption. Esther2108- "This might sound crazy, but I am NOT crazy!" 22:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hiya I'm not allowed too give emails too other people sorry- Omgdeadpeople I was visiting my mom in the hospital and I guess there's no way I can catch up now. I just wanted to let you know-ACTN Yes it is and thanks man I really appreciate it-ACTN So do we just vote on here?-Phyneo? Allright lets see... Scott votes for Anne Maria, Brick votes for Gwen, and my bro wanted Alejandro votes for Gwen! kk. sorry about that. but i'll be back from now. Esther2108- "This might sound crazy, but I am NOT crazy!" 08:41, April 22, 2012 (UTC) dude, this is BlazeHead 51 here. when am i debuting as Tyler in Wrath of Wawanakwa?. it's OK if you forgot. it wasn't a fail!, you didn't exactly give me an exact date to debut! - Blaze The individual immunity I came up with myself for contestants to earn SOMETIMES not all the time and the cameos I thought i'd relate it back to TDROTI with contestants winning advantages. I know it seems similar but next season I have something totally brand new. I know it seems similar but I never copy or cheat or plaigarize sorry if i meeant any harm mate, but if it bothers you i'll stop with it :D Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 22:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) yes please! and also how do you make it so like after a person gets elimnated you can just quickly move their info on the table to the bottom cause i've been just retyping it and i see you do it in like a minute haha Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 01:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah soory somtimes i forgot too log in on saturday im going too the falls for 2 days ill be back on monday Omgdeadpeople 00:33, April 26, 2012 (UTC)hes like an eel dipped in grease Originally, that title was held by Terrence A.K.A TDFan90, but I'm the current host of the group. Survivor321 01:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. Feel free to remove the former user's name as well. Survivor321 01:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome Survivor321 01:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude. First thing, Congrats on getting a successfull camp... and I get to be part of it!!! Second, mypalben18 and I are going to compete in a Tennis Tournament with my team this weekend... so we might not make it if their is another challenge. Just wanted to let you know!-Phyneo (Esther, I got your message) my camp http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fake_Pokemon_Journey_Series_2 is still open and so is http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Pokemon, as well as, http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Five_Facts! and two more camps, http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Black_%26_White:_The_Series, http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Fake_Pokemon_Island and last one, http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Mr_Men_Show_Action there, all done (by liamisgreat) uhh...this is Blaze here...i vote for Anne Maria to be eliminated in WoW. - Blaze I vote for alejandro --Omgdeadpeople 10:05, April 26, 2012 (UTC)He's like an eel dipped in grease Yes thank you, but can i also ask for a favor? Can you please edit the elimination table so that it reads Dawn came in 13th place? Thank you so much my friend Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 18:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) when you say the tdwow challenge is at 8:30 est is that eastern standard time in america? or where in america?because im in australia and i seem to be missing the times when everybody else is on...- Esther2108 Front Page! Of Course, I tend to forget certain camps when I update th elist, sorry about that! [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 02:08, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (I got Omg's and Phyneo's votes) Hii I'm wondering for next time that I can be a cameo if soo can I be zoey or Leshawna --Omgdeadpeople 02:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC)he's like an eel dipped in grease Ok I'll be zoey and she's going too be nuts he's like an eel dipped in grease i think its about 15-17 hour difference but it depends on where you are in america Esther2108- "This might sound crazy, but I am NOT crazy!" 05:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) also if thats 10:30 am then ill be at school...but i dont mind if im eliminated i got pretty fay anyway. izzy votes for scott - Esther2108 Alright, I'll glady co-host with you. :D I love my corner... I just don't understand why everyone wants to make their own, or destroy it... 22:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Hii how do u make a table of contents I been trying too make my own camp and I just wanna know --Omgdeadpeople 23:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) he's like an eel dipped in grease I'd love to join it, but I have to say; No, sorry, I just don't want to over work myself with all the camps I'm in. Maybe another time. Thanks for the offer though. Oh, and yes, after Wrath of Wawannakwa will do nicely. :) I love my corner... I just don't understand why everyone wants to make their own, or destroy it... 23:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 (I got OMG's Vote) izzy votes alejandro -thx when you say challenge starts tonight is that now? ps thanks heaps for changing the time Esther2108 ☻☺☻☺☻☺ 06:09, May 2, 2012 (UTC) is there any camp i can join does izzys zombie ray work on zombie noah? \ps love the zombie thing! Esther2108 ☻☺☻☺☻☺ 05:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) (Thanks for the vote Blaze!) (Thanks for the vote Omg!) Scott and Alejandro vote for Anne Maria... and Scott gives Alejandro his immunity Idol... again....-Phyneo I think the name is fine, I agree it should be TD Contestants, anything will work with me. I love my corner... I just don't understand why everyone wants to make their own, or destroy it... 02:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 hi. just letting you know that if the wow challenge is on in the next 2 days, then i probably will be able to make it.(providing its on at the same times it has been )Esther2108 Winners: As for the trophies I can try and finish them (And start) Them tonight. For the Winners page, it's not common-practice to create a page for winners, so I will need to get back to you on that, if you would like to do that, I would suggest using a blog. 09:24, May 4, 2012 (UTC) have you watched negima on dvd if so, feel free to join: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Negima_%26_Pokemon - by liam is great Me and Es. Me and Esther have requested roles in Wrath (Season 2) on your blog and I'm hoping that you can check on that and get us in? Hey CD, can I cameo in the final episode as myself (Liam)? Flamethrower12 00:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok --Omgdeadpeople 11:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC)He's like an eel dipped in grease Can I cameo as another custom character, Eric? This is for WOW2.User:Flamethrower12 19:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC)